Minatos' Biju Rescue Shelter
by naruto kurama
Summary: Naruto is having a bad month. Not only is it October, but with ninja appearing at the rescue shelter, taking care of children, nuke-nin that need a home, making sure that people don't find out about his identity, and having a shadow clone deal with his 'team'; he is going to have a headache for a while...


'Ello everyone! So I just wanted to get this story of my chest. I know that I still have to get my Fairy Tail updated and I'm trying to... I just got writers block D: ( I know it's not even far into the story yet but it can happen!) and I don't know were to go with the story to get were I want it to be... So ya, DON'T JUDGE ME! But~ this is a Naruto Fanfiction. I got this idea while pointlessly doodling a baby Kittin (KAWAII!); so this is about Naruto and he is older than every one else by 5 years, he still has the kyuubi in him but he got it when he was five. Oh and a lot of people( that I luv (GAARA!)) are going to have diffrent ages than in the cannon.

I do not own Naruto, all rights go to Kishimoto-san(Is that the author... sorry I'm like Dory, I don't remember names, whoops XD)

I only own the animals(except Tora, Akamaru, and Kakashi's dogs, and the biju) How old every one is, the name for the rescue shelter, and also the idea for this story.

_Flashback -_ Flashback.

"I hate you!" - Normal speech

_"I hate you!" -Flashback speech_

"I hate you!" - Demon mode speech

**"I hate you!" - Demon speech**

'Die!' - Normal thoughts

_'Die!' - Flashback thoughts_

'Die!" - Demon mode thoughts

**'Die' - Demon thoughts**

So I am going into the story now, bye! :3

_What would happen if instead of an 12 year old kyuubi container there was a 17 year old kyuubi container? How he had to live his life hiding his age and relationship with the Yondime. This story is about that kyuubi container, named Naruto._

_-Flashback-_

_"Dont let it get any closer!" A ninja yelled, throwing a kunai at the beast._

_"Cm'on men hold it back! We must protect the village untill Lord Hokage comes!" Said a jounin untill a giant paw came and crushed him. Screams filled the area as a giant beast tried to get into the village hidden in the leaves._

_Many people called this beast the Kyuubi no kitsune. Others, Nine tailed fox. And not one hour ago did it suddenly show up in the middle of the village, killing hundreds in one swipe of a tail._

**xXx **

_"Minato!" the third hokage yelled as he entered the hokage study; where said man is hunched over scrolls working furiously to come up with a plan. Tears still streaking his face, the Yondime looked up._

_"Jiji..." he said in a hoarse whisper._

_"Minato you must get out on the battle field we can't hold the kyuubi back much longer." Saratobi said, his wrinkled face twisted in worry._

_"We cant kill a bijuu! Their a mass of chakra! We have to seal it but there is nothing in the books about how to seal a bijuu!" Minato yelled, grabbing his sun kissed blonde hair with his hands._

_"But Minato, you are a seal master greater than Jirayia!" The Saratobi tried to reason. "Surley you can, you are not the Yon-" Saratobi was interupted by a tan, blonde haired, blue eyed, little boy walking in clutching his plush fox in one of his hands. The other hand was around a too-big braclet with his family's hair woven into it. One red, and two a banana, sunkissed blond. But one was richer in color than the other._

_"Daddy..." The little boy said looking at his father, hair getting into his frightend eyes._

_Minatos heart broke at seeing his son so scared, "Yes Naruto." he said gently trying not to brake down as well; seeing naruto who has his mother's temper and face._

_"Is mommy's fox going to come here?" The know named Naruto said, clutching onto the objects in his arms tighter._

_"No, daddy wont let him." Minato tried to reasure him, looking up at Saratobi; who mouthed that he was going to look for more seals."Daddy is trying to find away to make him go back to his kennal." By this time Naruto had climbed into his lap, of course with his fathers help a little. He was only five._

_"Oh, so your trying to seal him into a object?" Naruto said looking at the scrolls at the table. His eyes following every line, every word, and curve._

_"Yes." Minato said not at all fazed by his son's knowledge. Going back to work after they heard a nother roar from the beast. His head atop his son's, eyes serching for a way to seal the kyuubi._

_"Minato!" They heard Saratobi yell as he ran up to them a scroll in hand._

_"What is it Jiji?!" Minato said searching the scroll in the old mans hand._

_"I found a way to seal it." Saratobi explained to Minato._

_"Well show me!" Minato commanded, reaching for the scroll. When he finally got the scroll he read it quickly; untill he froze halfway through. "S-saratobi... This is." The scroll in his hands was an_ **Eight Trigrams Seal**_. A seal to take on object and put it into a nother object_._ Prefrably a human_.

_"What person will give there child to me to do this! How do I even going to do this!" Minato yelled in dispair._

_"It is are only choice Minato! We don't have enough ninja!" Saratobi thoundered._

_Minato slumped, holding Naruto tighter to him. "Okay... I'll do it." he said barley above a whisper, "but were am I going to find something to put kyuubi in without the danger of it breaking."_

_"Minato... you have to use the new seal you have been working on." Saratobi said solomly, "Im sorry." The seal that Saratobi was talking about was a seal that took the life of the performer for using the Shinigami to take another spirit and put it in your body. This seal was called _**Dead Demon Consuming Seal.**

_"Yes, Saratobi." Minato said solemly gathering his ink in a semi-fast manner. "But who will give their child to me to seal Kyuubi into?"_

_"I dont know Minato but we must try!" Saratobi was growing desperate, they all ready had waisted time just sitting there trying to figure out how to seal kyuubi._

_"Daddy... you can use me." Naruto said in a whisper. When he said those words Minato's heart froze for a minute. Saratobi was also frozen in shock and horror that those words had come out of a five year olds mouth. Because while Saratobi was arguing with Minato, Naruto was reading the scroll again and again to make sure that he didn't miss any thing._

_"W-what...?" Saratobi stuttered, mouth agape in horror._

_"You can use me to hold mommy's fox." Naruto said again, his voice sounding with conviction._

_"Naruto, we cant use you!" Minato almost yelled, "I am not placing that burden on my son or any child for that matter!" Minato would have continued if not for his son churning his eyes onto his father. When Naruto looked closer he could already see that he would lose the argument, he was his mothers son._

_"Daddy! No one has enough chakra to even think about being a kennel for Kyuubi. There are no children ether that are young enough for them to survive... Besides I'm a Uzumaki and Namikaze. I can handle a fox in my tummy!" At the end of Naruto's explanation he had a sweet but sad smile on his face. "So lets get started. If I'm gonna be an orphan by the end of the night then I want my daddy to go to heaven knowing that his son helped save a village."_

_"R-right... Lets get ready Naruto." Minato said wiping the tears from his face. "Saratobi, give me ten minutes."_

_"I'll try!" Saratobi replied before running to the battle field._

_"Common Naruto, lets get the seal going!"_

_"HAI!"_

**xXx**

_As many ninja fought, trying to cause damage to the frighting power of kyuubi; they paused in ther onslought when a giant toad appeared ontop of the kyuubi._

_They ninja only had a moment to cheer and scream out 'Yondiame' before the biju disappered. Saratobi haven gotten over his shock looked towards the distance where they see a half circle of light in the distance, looking like an explosion of pure energy._

_"Minato..." Saratobi muttered befor he started to bark out orders to the remaining ninja. After making sure that the ninja were following orders he called for some ANBU to follow him and headed to the area that the explosion accured. "Hold on Minato, Naruto, were coming."_

**xXx (Same as anime right before sealing, minus Kushina)**

_"D-daddy..." Naruto stared shocked, and terrefied at the blood dripping of the claw through his dads stomach._

_"Na-naruto" Minato said befor going into a caughing fit, a painful one as well. "C-can Daddy be a sentimental old fool, and tell you some things that you need to know before I go..." Naruto nodded mutely, but all ready he opened up his eaternal information stores, to remember every word._

_"This is for your mother because she would want me to say this to you-" He caughed again. Taking a wheezing breath he continued, "Naruto... Dont be picky, eat a lot and grow strong. Make sure you bathe every day, and stay warm. Also... dont stay up late. You need lots of sleep. And-" Here Minato coughs up blood but continues still, neather noticing Saratobi and the ANBU on the other side of the barriar. "Make friends. You don't need a lot of friends. Just a few...Ones you can truely trust. Your mother wasn't very good at it, and when I discovered the opposite gender I started failing too, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu and fuinjutsu hard. Remember that every one has strengths and weaknesses. So dont get to depressed if you cant do something well. Respect you teachers and upperclassmen at the academy." Minato took a nother wheezing breath trying to stay awake and aware to get buisness done. "Oh, and this is important, it's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi. Be extra carefull about borrowing and lending money. Put your mission wages into your savings account. No alcohal untill your of age. Too much can ruin your health so drink in moderation. Another Prohibition is women. I have only had eyes for your mother and was an orhpan so I dont know to much about this but, all you need to know is that this world is made up of men and women. So it's only natural to take an intrest in girls..." Minato was straing to keep his voice steady. "But just dont get hooked on bad women. Find someone just like Mommy... Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya-sensei." Minato was holding onto the kyuubis claw to stop from falling, taking a second to keep his mind on track he started again. "Naruto... your going to face a lot of hardships and pain. Be true to yourself... Have a dream... and... have the confidence to make that dream turn into a reality! There is so much more... Theres so much more I want to pass onto you, Naruto..." Minato was openly crying, Naruto not much better of. "I wish me and you mother could have stayed longer with you in this world." He finished._

_"I'm turning into your nagging mother..." Minato let out a slight chuckle, Naruto joined him, tears running down both of their cheaks. "Are you ready Naruto..." Naruto nodded his head. Weaving the sings, Minato focused on the Kyuubi, and a small part of his soul. The shinigami appeared by Minato. The God of Death thrust his arm through Minato's soul grabing onto kyuubi's. Pulling, the shinigami made kyuubi's soul extract from the body, pulling back again he brought the soul to Naruto, who was sitting on a sealing alter. Thrusting the soul into the child's stomach. When kyuubi was disoriented inside Naruto, Shinigami grabed some of Minato's soul and again thrust it into Naruto._

_After every soul that he wanted was in Naruto he finished weaving all the seals. Slamming his palms together he yelled out the jutsus names: _**Dead Demon Consuming Seal-Eight Trigrams Seal!**_ Resulting in Naruto screaming because of the pain._

**xXx**

_When Naruto came to it was a few minutes after the sealing. His stomach felt like it was on fire, it was actually smoking and the skin aroung the black markings were red._

_Naruto instantly looked over for his father. Almost throwing up when he finally caught sight of him and the hole in his abdomen. Ignoring the blood he crawled over to his Dad.__Breath chatching when his dad made a choked sound. Scrambiling over he took his dads head and brought it out of the crimson liqued covering the ground. "Da-daddy..." Naruto choked back a sob at seeing his fathers eyes, so like his own, flick over to him. _

_"Na-naruto..." saying that one word caused him to wheez but he stubbornly continued. "I Love You" He said. With a smile on his face, blood still coating his face Minato looked like he should have died long ago. With much straining he brought his arm up and gave Naruto his three-pronged-kunai. His arm falling back onto his chest. "Happy birth-day."_

_"I-i Love You, Daddy." Naruto smiled a blinding smile, but still it looked like he would break down, cluyching the kunai. "I'll see you in a few years. Don't wait for me Daddy, but give Mommy a hug for me?"_

_"S-sure, li-little man." And with that, one of the greatest ninja in the world closed his eyes, still holding onto his sons hand. Naruto didn't react when the witnessiss out side the barrior came up to him, nor when more high leveled ninja came; he just contined to sit there hugging his daddy, and crying untill the first rays of sun lit up the sky._

**xXx**

_Saratobi sat in his once again office. Sighing a sad sigh, and rubbing his forehead he glaced up, meeting the dead eyes of one Namikazi-Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto sat quitely in the chair, clutching onto his backpack; all of his most prized posetions resting in there. Ever sence a week ago when the kyuubi attacked, and they were able to get Naruto to let go of his father, he had stuffed all of his most prized posetions into the backpack and didn't go anywhere, or do anything with out said backpack._

_The Items in his backpack where a photo of the family, Kakashi-nii, Ero-sennin, Jiji, Minato, Kushina, himself, and Mayo, an eagle. All smiling, Kakashi had his mask down._

_Also he had his bracelet, his stuffed fox, Gama-chan the wallet, the three-pronged-kunai, a book of advanced seals, and a necklace with the Namikaze and Uzumaki crests connecting._

_"Naruto, are you sure you want to do this?" Saratobi asked again._

_"Hai" Naruto replied, again, with the same answer._

_"Very well leave your henged clone and start packing, I will send a team to help you build when you find a acceptable spot." Saratobi could feel a headach coming yet again._

_"Hai Jiji." Naruto performed the Uzu-bunshin and the clone henged into a baby. Putting the clone-baby in the crib Naruto bowed to the Hokage, turned, and left._

_'_What have I gotten myslef into_...?' Saratobi thought._

**xXx**

**What do ya think?**

**I am extremly proud of myself because of this prolouge(?) the real chapters will come out randomly, and when ever I want to post... so ya. It took me a month to just get this done so sorry if it takes another month. XD Also you will find out what went on during that week, and also what they were talking about.**

**Plz R & R**

**Thanks! naruto kurama it out PEACE!**

**OH! I DONT OWN NARUTO!**


End file.
